


Have You Ever?

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT A FANFICTION.<br/>I wrote this a little while ago while feeling depressed it is kinda sad so If you dont wanna read it it's okay. I just wanted to put this out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever?

Have you ever felt like an outcast?

 

Like you didn't belong no matter where you went?

 

No matter who you were with.

 

Have you ever been so afraid to tell someone something so important that every chance you had, you took that chace to tell them another day.

 

Have you ever stayed up so late thinking about what they'd say?

 

GET OUT!

 

I understand and it's okay.

 

You are not the child that came out of me...

 

I'll still love you unconditionally.

 

I thought you were my friend...

 

GO AWAY.

 

I hate people like you.

 

You are a sin.

 

Burn in hell.

 

Fag!

 

Or even think they'd abuse -if not- even kill you?

 

Have you ever been so scared thay you prayed, prayed that they would accept you with open arms?

 

Tell you they still love you and live your life to it's fullest.

 

Have you ever been so confident that everything will be alright?

 

So high that you thought that nothing could bring you down?

 

Just to have something happen that brings you back to you your senses.

 

Have you ever told someone you thought you could trust your biggest secret?

 

Did they tell you that they wouldn't tell a soul?

 

Yet, when you get alone with some people do they ask, 'Do you have something to tell me?' or ' Oh (insert name here) told me something....' or even 'I herd something going around....'

 

Have you ever felt so betrayed in your life?

 

Have you ever been told that the way you were living is a sin?

 

Have you ever been told that you dont believe in God?

 

Have you ever been told, 'You're too pretty to be gay.' or 'You're so pretty, how're you gay?'

 

Have you ever been asked, 'How're you gay? I mean no one around you is gay, and you never grew up around anyone who was gay. So how?'

 

Have you ever felt so upset. So enraged. So bitter. All at the same time?

 

Have you ever taken a blade to your wrist?

 

Have you ever thought that you could end it all with just one slit?

 

Have you ever been afraid to cut too deep and leave before ... Let's say, before your life turns around?

 

Have you ever laughed at yourself for thinking that?

 

Have you ever hated going to school and facing the other students?

 

Afraid what they might say.

 

That every stare was pointed at you.

 

Every joke, every laugh, every chuckle, every giggle, was about you.

 

I'm not good enough.

 

Have you ever been that paranoid?

 

Have you ever cried yourself to sleep almost every night?

 

Have you ever felt so.... Pitiful?

 

So...

 

Alone.

 

I just didn't want to hide anymore.

 

I thought they'd be okay with it.

 

I thought they'd tell me they still loved me.

 

I thought that they wouldn't turn to religion and be so.... Judgemental.

 

I thought they loved me.

 

I thought.....

 

Yeah that's what it was, you thought.

 

I mean, isn't love unconditional?


End file.
